


Illusions of Love

by rotg5311



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Grieving Peter Parker, Illusions, M/M, Mysterio - Freeform, Sad Peter Parker, Virgin Peter Parker, peter parker questioning his age, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Based on the scene in Far From Home with MJ, plus tears and smut





	Illusions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little questionable content I've been thinking about, so y'all can have it too

“MJ, I” Peter wasn’t sure where he was going with that sentence. ‘I like you? I’m sorry I’ve been acting weird but I’m dealing with a multiverse? I could really use another friend to help me get over all I went through? It didn’t matter because she cut him off with something that made his blood run cold.

“Spiderman?” There was little in her voice that indicated it was a question. She knew without a doubt. 

“Of course not.” Peter’s head spun, grasping for anything he could use as proof that he wasn’t Spiderman.

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious.” Peter shook his head in denial, though he knew it was a losing battle. MJ wasn’t an idiot. As careful as Peter was, there was bound to be someone who figured out his identity sooner or later. And with recent events, he was surprised it had taken MJ this long to say something about it in the first place.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He folded his arms in on himself, the way he always did when he lied. It did nothing to help his argument, since MJ had called him out on it before.

“Peter.”

“Is it that obvious?” He finally broke, running a hand through his hair. Spiderman was supposed to be a SECRET identity, but more and more people kept finding out who the man behind the mask was. Or boy. Whatever the case. His birth certificate said he was 21, but he had just celebrated his 17th birthday. The entire world was in a state of confusion over the matter.

“You might as well have ‘I am Spiderman’ tattooed on your forehead.”

“Wow. I mean, I thought I was slick.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Of course he knew she was joking. MJ was more observant than most people.

She asked surprisingly few questions, but the ones she did ask were like a blow to the chest every single time. Most of them revolved around Mr. Stark. He was still having a hard time thinking about it, never mind talking about it. Peter didn’t even realize they were at a building until he almost ran into the door. Their shitty little hotel. MJ kept up her chatter until they reached a door he didn’t recognize. He could’ve sworn she was on the other end of a different floor, but since he had never actually been in her room, Peter figured he heard it wrong from Ned. 

“Do you want to come in?” It was something about the way MJ held herself that made Peter pause. It was almost...seductive. And for all the time he had known her, Peter never would’ve guessed she had a single seductive bone in her body. It wasn’t a bad thing, in fact, it was one of the things he liked best about her. He blatant attitude.

“Sure?” Peter’s voice sounded so small in his own ears. He had never gotten around to telling her how he really felt, but Peter had never been subtle. She must have known, right?

The room was set up the same as his, with one bed instead of two. She immediately kicked off her shoes and sat on the foot of the bed, gesturing for Peter to follow. It wasn’t dark enough to hide the blush forming on his cheeks again. He had to remind himself that MJ just wanted to talk.

“So what were you going to tell me, Peter?” She leaned in close, their faces inches away from each other. Breath catching in his throat, Peter could hardly find an answer for that. They both knew what she was getting at, and he couldn’t help but practically melt at her boldness.

“Uh… I…”

“Were you going to tell me how much you like me?” MJ placed her hand on his knee, letting it rest there. It was like fire. Peter was burning up. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was sweating bullets at that point, though he couldn’t know for sure. All his attention was focused in on that soft, delicate hand.

“Yeah.” He breathed out as her hand slowly trailed up his thigh.

“Then what? Did you plan on kissing me or something?” MJ’s hand stopped inches away from the persistent problem rapidly growing in his pants. All he could do was nod his head before MJ was leaning in and kissing him.

Everything went blank. Peter couldn’t even remember how to breathe. It was all so much. Too much. When he felt a tongue swiping its way across his bottom lip, Peter finally pulled away, extremely aware of just how frenzied he must look.

“Woah, hey, what was that. I mean it was nice but, wow.” His breath was coming out in short rapid pants. It wasn’t fair that MJ looked so composed. Cool, calm, and collected like always.

“It was a kiss. And if you thought that was good, it’s nothing compared to what I can do.”

Then she was on him once more, kissing him with a passion that knocked the wind right out of him. In a flash, Peter was laid back on the bed, with MJ straddling him. He wasn’t sure how long he let that go on for, but when he felt the warm weight of her body rut up against his straining cock, Peter was pulling away from the kiss once more. It was hard to do with the way she was just all over him.

“Wait wait wait.” Peter was trying to come up with an excuse, but he could barely breathe, much less form a complete sentence.

“What’s the matter, Peter? Don’t you want this? Don’t you want me?” Then she attacked him once again, nipping his neck in a way that made him practically squeal in pleasure.

“MJ, stop.” He said, sounding extremely unconvincing. When her hands drifted under his shirt, it snapped Peter back to reality. Roughly grabbing MJ, he spun them both around, dislodging her death grip on him, while pushing himself off. He landed on the ground in an undignified heap, but was up on his feet in a second.

“You really didn’t want that?” MJ’s face flashed a hint of anger before taking on one of complete confusion.

“I mean…” Peter was looking for the right words to say. Of course he wanted that. He was a teenage boy, sex was one of the only things on his mind. But it was so much more than that. For starters, he had never done it before and wanted the first time to be special, not in some shitty little foreign hotel. Then there was all the emotions he had been feeling lately. With the death of Mr. Stark, the shock of coming back to life five years into the future, the battle of Thanos… It was all a lot. He wasn’t in any rush to add more emotional baggage to the heap. But there was no simple way to explain it all to MJ.

“You know, you said you really liked her, but maybe this is more suitable for you?” MJ said in a shifting voice, making Peter go on high alert. In a cloud of green, MJ’s lean frame shifted into a slightly smaller one. “How about this, Kid?”

Bile rose in the back of Peter’s throat as he looked down and saw Mr. Stark smiling back at him. Knees weak, heart racing, and eyes prickling in a mix of anger and sadness, Peter leaned against the wall behind him for support. 

“Who are you?” He asked, flinching at the venom in his own voice.

“Well I think you already know that.” The imitation Tony sprawled out seductively on the bed, throwing a ludicrous wink his way.

“Beck.”

“It’s me. But you can call me Tony right now. Or Mr. Stark if that’s how you get your rocks off.”

“How? Why?” Peter’s entire world was crashing down around him. Certain events had been happening lately that made him suspicious. Deep down he had an inkling that Quentin Beck was a liar and a villain, but he never knew he was capable of this. Whatever this was.

“How? Illusions. You knew that about me already. Why? Well… Why not?”

“Why not? There’s plenty of reasons why not!” Peter’s tears didn’t really surprise them as much as they should have. He was having very conflicted emotions looking at the man he thought was his friend wearing the face of another friend.

“True. But I live for fun, Peter. This is fun. You are fun. I want you” The imitation Tony climbed off the bed, cornering Peter who did little to get away, already back against the wall. The hand that cupped his face was soft and warm. He almost leaned into it. “There’s no multiverse. There’s no other Tony Stark. There’s me. There’s this. I can make you feel things you never even dreamed of. I can make you feel good. What do you want, Peter?”

With Peter’s super strength, it wasn’t that hard to push Tony back onto the bed. It wasn’t hard to climb into his lap and give in completely. It wasn’t even hard letting Beck-impersonating-Tony plow him into the mattress until he was a writhing, moaning mess. No, the hard part was seeing Quentin the next day, and knowing without a doubt he would do it all over again in a heartbeat, with or without the illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making another Quentin/Peter fic that will be separate from this, probably once FFH comes out so I have a little more to work with.


End file.
